The Challenge of a Tyrant
by TheEliteWolf
Summary: When the Dragonborn has done all that he can to help Skyrim, he finally finds comfort in an easy life. However when a problem occurs that he thought he had eradicated, he finds himself wrapped in another cataclysm that leads to another problem for him and all those around him. Had to re-upload because it was messed up the first time.


**Author's note: Hello all! I have not written in a loooooong time but I've always wanted to do one for Skyrim, and this idea just popped into my head and seemed pretty good. Of course, I don't plan to drag it out, but perhaps later I will write a different story of the beginning of the Dragonborn. This story is already in an established universe where the Dragonborn has done as much as he can and basically all the quests. If this story does well then perhaps I will be inspired to do another, but for now y'all can just enjoy it :D.**

 **Warning: Story will contain dark and adult themes. Please DO NOT read if triggered or disgusted.  
**

I sipped some of the mead I had picked on the table. I then set it down after finishing what little had been left. "Horrible. Truly awful. No wonder, you bandits can't fight right, so of course you can't pick the right mead." I raised my hands and the several bandits I had paralyzed with a spell started all floating in the air.

"Now you're going to tell me about some things and I may decide to let you live. can anyone tell me of a recently passing Thalmor carriage?" I asked. One dangling bandit raised his hand.

"There was just one a few days ago, heading towards Solitude in the old Thalmor embassy. We didn't rob it because we knew the Thalmor were dangerous." I smirked.

"Ah, one man knows of how to co-operate. I would almost praise you for your bravery." I snapped my fingers and pressure around him built up, causing him to mimic being hanged, just without a rope. And then he fell, lifeless. "Ah well, seeing as how I have already gotten what I wanted, I suppose I need no use for the rest of you. But you're bandits of course, can't let you live." I snapped my fingers and opened the ground, dumping them in a pit and then closed them, burying them alive. "I suppose it is onto Solitude." I said, walking out of the camp.

* * *

Solitude, a city of opportunity. One could say many a tragedy came here however. The death of High King Torygg, the death of Jarl Elisif, the death of the Emperor was close, the death of Vittoria Vicci… the list could go on. However, the city still thrives, with a promising young lad as the new Jarl, Jarl Valorn as they call him. Young, smart, and a warrior, perhaps the next high king, though the political disaster a year ago still lingering.

I walked into the city gates, greeted by the fresh air of a still bustling and strong city. Market goers and those who run the stalls around as I passed through the market place. Guards patrolling and newly training soldiers following in imperial squadrons. Perhaps later tonight I would buy a fish and dine. However, my thoughts were directed to going towards the blue palace where I would meet the new Jarl.

The blue palace had one of the most beautiful gardens walking up to the door. All sorts of plants and flowers, gathered from Skyrim and some all across Tamriel. A beauty to see, and obviously well kept.

I opened the doors inside. The palace was itself a strange structure, always giving off this strange sense that there was something wrong. Perhaps all the tragedies were the result of a curse.

Unfortunately, I was not allowed to see the Jarl just yet. He was in a meeting with his most trusted advisors. So, I sat in a chair nearby, pouring myself some tea.

"Some would say the Dragonborn doing simpler tasks is a strange idea. A complex man with always complex plans." A girl sat down in front of me, dressed in noble clothes.

"I take it you're no simple girl. Perhaps you're a complex woman with complex plans as well." I said, pouring tea in her tankard. "Might I ask how did you know who I was and who you are?" I said, drinking from my cup.

"It's not hard. The Dragonborn, as they say, is a well mannered and well dressed handsome man. Of course, I always had to see for myself, and I can see your amulet of Akatosh. But you are far more good looking that I would have thought. As for who I am, I am Thane Alex." She said, brushing her black hair back.

"Ah, are you trying to woo me? I have heard of you before. A business woman who started from nothing, going to one of the most influential and powerful in the entire province. We are not that unlike, and in many ways, we are similar. They say you're one of, if not the most beautiful woman, in the province. I see now that they are right." I said, drinking tea.

"Ah, are you trying to woo me?" She mocked me like I had said before. "My story is an interesting one if I would say myself, perhaps if you would have time to listen. Another time however, as it is a rather long one." She said. "I'm quite interested in you however. Your story, from your point and not just what the books teach and the legends." She said.

"Books and legends? Am I old or are you young?" I asked. She smiled.

"I would see it that I'm young. I'm only 20 and from what I gather you're roughly 35. All the things you've seen that I was only a little girl and saw." She sighed. "Truly the things you have done." She said. I smiled.

"Have you any children? Or a wife?" She asked.

I scratched my beard. "I never took a wife. I always thought better not to lest she be a target to my enemies. But I have laid with a few women, and some of those times came children. Of course, some I know about, others died, but there have been a few that I have not known about. With the children of Dragonborn can come extraordinary abilities, raw unchecked power. So far none of them have displayed the ability, but if those who got away did and grew to be evil then we would have a problem." I said.

"Fascinating. Quite an interesting concept. With whom have you laid with?" She asked.

I narrowed my eyebrows. "You ask a lot of questions. That's a pretty personal one. I've laid with a few different women… some friends and others…" She touched my arm gently.

"You do not have to go on if you do not want." I nodded, discontinuing the subject.

"Lady Alex, have you taken any men?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I have not taken a husband, but I laid with one man." She did not want to seem to talk about it, bringing up a former lover perhaps.

"I suppose I should go see the Jarl now." I got up. She grabbed my wrist.

"He may not be done. Whatever you need, I'm sure I can help." She said. I looked at her strangely.

"Alright. Do you know of any Thalmor activity here or near Solitude?" I asked. She blinked for a moment.

"Two nights ago, I had heard the guards talking of someone resembling a Thalmor agent had snuck into the old Thalmor headquarters. I had only had this rumor confirmed when the Jarl's advisor mentioned it to other guards to investigate. So far though they haven't gone in because of another reason. So, if you were to sneak in there unnoticed…" She began.

"Ah, I see what you imply. However, getting there would be hard. The entrance is always guarded because it corresponds with Castle Dour." I said.

"You see I may be a Thane but I'm far cleverer than anyone around. I had anticipated a situation before where guards would be needed somewhere else because someone might just need to do some sneaking around for me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would you ever need that?" I questioned.

"I'm not stupid. To stay on top I always needed information, sometimes only found in Castle Dour. Trust me I always needed to know as sometimes business enemies do deal with the Imperial Legion. And I like to stay on top." She said. "As I was saying, I thought about having something like this. So of course, I would have a public event. An execution or perhaps bards performing. Money can solve it all, just roll a few more septims in the way you want things and the problem can be solved." She said.

"Have you ever thought of just bribing the guards?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"That would make me a little corrupt if another political disaster were to break out." She said. "I'm paying other people who do make an honest living, while guards do it for justice."

"You're careful and clever. I like it. Very well. How do you propose doing this?" I asked. She thought for a second.

"A performance. The Bards are easier to pay off and no one will suspect a thing. They can get done easier and quicker." She said. I nodded.

"Do you have a place I could stay while I wait for this? I may need somewhere to go after I get what I need in the headquarters." I asked. She smiled.

"Of course, Dragonborn. You can stay in my house. I'm always open to you." She said. She gave me a key. "Take this copy. I shall go to the Bards College and hire a few people. The extra security needed will draw guards away from Castle Dour courtyard and it'll make it easier." She said. I nodded.

"I myself shall wait in your house. After you finish with the bards you can come see me and tell me when it is ready and I'll go." I said. She nodded and we both parted ways.

* * *

A beautiful house she had, large yet modest, perfect and decorated. It had a few rooms and large master room with a lot of decorations, such as paintings, jewelry, weapons, and priceless artifacts. She really was either a master trades woman, or a someone who taken things from everyone. Either way she was clever.

I admired the bed. Silk sheets and covers. And her closet, so full of rare and exotic clothes, clearly exercising that she was a powerful woman. Quite interesting. I explored her house some more. The basement was interesting, with an alchemy table and many exotic herbs and spices, sitting in crates. Materials and metals, rare gems and even rarer ingredients lying in chest and barrels. A few mannequins here and there, wearing dazzling dresses.

I walked into one empty room, cobwebs and dust everywhere. Interesting. Perhaps this was where the housecarl or the maid slept? I had a room like this in a house in Markarth, though not as large as this. I walked inside. It smelt of old bones and dust. There was one bolted crate in the corner, gathering dust. I walked towards it and brushed it with my hand, seeing engravings on it, in a language I couldn't read. I got up and walked upstairs to the main room.

The table had papers all over them and books underneath, a plate with vegetables on it. Strange that she hadn't finished it. I sat down and glanced at the papers, seeing maps with marked locations on them, an old Nordic ruins map and a different one with all the dwarven ruins. There was also a map with trade routes of different caravans and their schedules. The most intriguing one to me was the one of 8 different marked locations, one that looked to be locations of the Dragon Masks. Too bad I had collected all of them already. I do wonder where she had gotten the locations of them though.

I walked into another room. A jewelry room, perhaps. A trophy room also. There were a few weapon cases, one with a silver sword in it, engravings on the blade. Another weapon case with a simple imperial bow in it. There was a shelf along the wall, with a large case of many different necklaces and rings. Then there were a few bust, demonstrating some custom made and unique diadems and necklaces. The thing that made me the most curious however was, at the end of the shelf was an ebony gauntlet, a single one, with a gem in the center of the back, facing upwards, and five rings on each finger, just like the daedric one found back in the College of Winterhold. This was placed behind a thicker pane of glass.

"I see you have found my prize possession room. It's full of many things I've collected over the years and deemed valuable. Trophies, if you will." She said, looking at me with a warm smile.

"I'm interested in the variety. What is the gauntlet?" I asked. She smiled.

"It is not the gauntlet as much, but the rings. Each ring is related to a school of magic, supposed to amplify their affects, while also lessening the strain it has on the body. The gauntlet focuses all their power and does the same affect, amplifying the magic affects extremely, and making the strain to the point of where you don't even feel it. It's powerful however, only a strong and sharp mind could handle it. I could never do it, I'm not that good of a mage." She sighed while looking at it. "I am glad I got that before someone evil took it." She said.

"Interesting. Where did you find it?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Some adventurer had found it a few months ago between Markarth and Falkreath. Took it to the court mage here, to have it examined, where she said what I just told you, but she offered to have it sent to the college. Before that I offered to buy it for a high price, and she agreed reluctantly. Ever since then it's been sitting here, gathering dust. Perhaps it would have been better if I had sent it to the college…" She sighed.

"Perhaps. They would have studied it, but word would have gotten around of this. Another eye of magnus incident would have occurred." I scratched my head. "Best to keep it here. No one would ever really know." I suggested. She nodded.

"You said you weren't that good of a mage. But you are one?" I asked. She blinked, then nodded.

"Ah, I have studied a bit when I was younger. I recently picked it back up but only Restoration. That was the only school I found easy and useful, though I have dabbled in Illusion." She pointed over to a necklace, encased in glass. "A family heirloom. The metal is an alloy of steel, quicksilver, and ebony, with an emerald gem in the center of the necklace, swirls surrounding it. It greatly increases the power of restoration magic." She explained. I nodded.

"Family heirloom?" I asked. She nodded. "Before I had left Cyrodill, my dad gave me his family heirloom" She pointed to the silver sword "And my mom hers." She pointed to the necklace.

"Left? When was that?" I asked.

"5 years, when I was but 15. Since then a lot has happened, but more on that later, eh? Right now, you have a job to do." She laughed, and I was a bit disappointed.

"Right, so it's about 9:00 p.m. right now, but I had a bard band play about now. The extra security needed will loosen the one around the Thalmor headquarters, so you should easily sneak in." She said. I nodded, paying attention. "You'll need to be careful though. You'll have, fifteen minutes or so before the bards stop. You'll have ten minutes before guards get back." She explained.

"Alright. Got you. I'll make over there now." I quickly got out the house and made my way over there as fast as I could.

* * *

It took me but a minute of sprinting to get to the headquarters. She sure does live nearby. I snuck up the stairs, no guard in sight. I jiggled the handle before picking the lock, and making my way in, carefully closing the door.

This place smelled awful, like Thalmor lies. I made my way upstairs where I saw a table with many papers and documents on them. I looked through them, these reports were years ago, after I had killed all the Thalmor in Skyrim with my own hand. Luckily none had come… yet. Until now of course.

I saw one paper. The date was new. It had a few words on it. "The Dragonborn is to be caught alive and brought back to me. I personally will oversee his fate." I read aloud. Something wasn't right here. I turned around, pulling out a bound greatsword, when someone leaped out of an invisibility spell and daggers hit my sword.

"I'm impressed. No one has ever been able to sense me. Save one person." The person in front of me chuckled. I got a close look at her. She appeared to be a half Nord, half Bosmer. She was quite beautiful, with long flowing Auburn hair, large yet elegant eyebrows, plump lips, a cute nose, and freckles dotting her face. However, the most intriguing thing was her stone-grey eyes, piercing into my own. She also had a necklace wrapped around her neck, made out of some rope and going around her neck several times, where the end had a stag head pendant on it.

"What is? An assassination attempt? If so, it is well orchestrated. It spanned over a few days and meant for my attention. Well done." I said. She smirked.

"Of course it was. However, I must say our meeting must be cut short. I assure you however we are not done… far from it in fact. All the information that you need for the future, until I find you again of course, is in a red journal under the pillow in the bed." She leapt into the air and flipped backwards.

"I don't think you'll be leaving that easily." I challenged.

She merely winked and waved goodbye, bowing down and sticking her arms out, her twin daedric daggers in her hands. With that, an oblivion portal opened, like the ones used to summon atronarchs, and she was gone. I was baffled.

I went to the bed, throwing the pillow across the room. Sure enough she was right, and the journal was right there, and I looked around. I put it in my pocket and exited the house, making for Alex's.


End file.
